1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Private information and other secrets are used by and stored in many information processing systems. Many techniques have been developed to attempt to store and/or transfer secrets such that they cannot be discovered or altered. These techniques often involve the use of one or more cryptographic keys. Therefore, techniques to protect the integrity of these cryptographic keys have been developed, and more are needed as malicious attacks on information processing systems become an increasingly serious threat.